


Empty Space

by orphan_account



Series: Malachite [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Meet the new addition to the cast: Otonashi Haruna. Empty Space is the third part of the Malachite series.





	Empty Space

**Author's Note:**

> "She waved and he did not wave back." - Markus Zusak, The Book Thief (2007)

Accepting their death had been hard. She had felt sad, and so angry. What had kept her going was her brother. She had known she could always count on him. And even when they had been separated and sent to live in different homes, that fact still remained.   
And then weeks passed. Weeks turned into months that turned into years. And through those years the tears she had spilled and the hurt she had had to swallow had turned into bitter resentment. Questions left unspoken. Questions that weight her down.   
Her mind: stuck in the moment of their last Goodbye.


End file.
